


Peaches

by skripka



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fruit, Unrequited Lust, possibly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: Somehow, the ham and turkey sub doesn't seem as exciting as it did earlier.





	Peaches

Abby likes peaches.

Tony's a bit shocked at just how much Abby likes peaches.

She squealed when she found them in the grocery bag he brought with him, and immediately molested one. Sniffing, licking, biting and sucking on the hole she made in its soft skin. The juice rolled down her chin, filled her mouth as she moaned in near-parody of orgasm.

Hell. As far as Tony could tell, she actually had had one. He stares and watches as she continues eating. It's not that he minds—it is quite a show, as they sit on the banks of the Anacostia on their lunch break. She's dressed in long sleeves, long pants, and has an umbrella over her head. 

He shifts to hide his sudden hard-on as she sucks her fingers clean, and turns to his sandwich. Somehow, the ham and turkey sub doesn't seem as exciting as it did earlier.

Tony wants to watch Abby devour more fruit. He wonders if she lets her boytoys feed her... or God, even better, lets them eat from her skin. Sweet fruit, salted with her sweat...okay, his erection isn't going away anytime soon. 

Abby grins in his direction, digging into her bag, black fingernails snagging another peach. "This is fun," she says. "We should eat out more often."

Tony just nods. It's not like he's going to survive this lunch break, anyway.


End file.
